User blog:IDSpaugh/The Cryptid Files
So, toward the end of December, 2018, I drew the Flatwoods Monster, Mothman, Nessie, Hopkinsville Goblin, Jersey Devil, Grey Alien, and Bigfoot. I put the drawings in a tan file folder. After Christmas, my mom wrote about each cryptid (she researched each one). After a while, I put them in a bigger file folder, this time a black plastic one. To this day, I stil add more Cryptids. Novembver 4th, 2019 Yesterday, I added Jirmu to the cryptid files. Can any of you recomend any obscure cryptids? November 6th, 2019 Tommorow I'm going to list every cryptid in my cryptid files, so look forward to that! November 7th, 2019 Here is a list of all of the cryptids in the cryptid files: Air Rods, Ancient Astronauts, Atmospheric Beasts, Baby Nessie, Bear Lake Monster, Beast of Bray Road, Beast of Busco, Bessie, Bigfoot, Black Bird of Chernobyl, Black Demon Shark, Brazilian Monkey Trap Tree, Burrunjor, Champ, Chessie, (50 ft) Congo Snake, Cressie, Crocodingo, Dover Demon, Dundas Island Black Fly, Emela-Ntouka, Flashlight Frog, Flatwods Monster, Florida Sea Serpents, Flying (or levitating) Humanoids, Frank Shaw's Gargoyle, Gallinipper, Giant Jellyfish, Giant Space Brains, Grafton Monster, Gray Alien, Greek Dolphin Monster, Grunch Road Monster (grunch road monsters are hybrid humans), Hidebehind, Hoop Snake, Hopkinsville Goblins, Indrid Cold, J'ba Fofi, Jersey Devil, Jinshin Mushi, Jirmu, Kongamato, Kraken, Lake Erie Chomper, Lone Pine Mountain Devil, Loveland Frogman, Lusca, Madascar Tree, Manipogo, Mantis-Like Grey Aliens, ''Varanus pricus ''(megalania), Men in Black, Mogolian Death Worm, Mothman, New Guinian Iguanidon, Nessie, Nightcrawler, Ningen, Ogopogo, Ohio Grassman, Oil Pit Squid, Old Saybrook Blockheads, Orang Pendek, Organism 46-B, Owlman, Puerto Rican Chupacabra, (other) Pterasaurs in Cryptozoology, Qa, Reptoid Aliens, Ropen, Sakhalin Island Sea Wolf, Sewer Gater, Skunk Ape, Snallygaster, South American Sauropods, Spring Heeled Jack, ''Lacrimacorpus dissolvens (squonk), Thylicinus cynocephalus ''(tasmanian tiger), Texas Chupacabra, Thunder Bird, Torronto Tunnel Monster, ''Collapsofemuris geocatapeltes ''(tripodero), Trunko, Tsuchinoko, U-28 Creature, Van Meter Visitor, Voronezh Alien, Wander Lights (will o' the wisps), Washington's Eagle, White River Monster, Xexeu, Yeti, and Zanfretta's Alien. I'm going to add Wendigos and the Crawfordsville Monster tommorow. Novenber 8th, 2019 I just added Wendigos and Crawfordsville monster! Keep recomending more cryptids! November 12th, 2019 The user Australopithecusman is planning to make a short film called "Yeti" and I wanted to mention it. When it comes out, I'm going to whach it. 9102 ,ht72 rebmevoN I can't think of any cryptids to add. Will any of you recomend any cryptids? Thanksgiving, 2019 Since today is Thanksgiving, and there is no "Turkey-Saurus" or "Potato-Raptor" cryptids, I'm adding the Dodo to the Files (it's gonna look like a turkey, though). I'm also going to add Wild Haggis November 30th, 2019 There is a middle school in my hometown, and I bought a bigfoot crossing sign for $12.00 at an art show that was held there. December 3d, 2019 Can anyone recomend cryptids to celabrate the Christmas season? December 5th, 2019 I just added Sinkhole Sam, the Grootslang, and Orang Bati. December 9th, 2019 I deleted the 6th, but ill add the photo to the future gallery. Also, can anyone think of salamander-like cryptids that i can put a bunch of legs on? December 12th, 2019 Today, I've added the Wallowa Lake Freshwater Crustaceans. Do any of you know about salamander-like cryptids with more than four legs? December 20th, 2019 Four days until Christmas Eve and Five days until Christmas Morning! I have just added Redcaps to the files because they look like elves :D January 3rd, 2020 I'm going to keep this short: Tazelwurm is in the files! January 20th, 2020 I have added skinwalkers to the files. Can you guys please recomend cryptids to add? Febuary 11th, 2020 I'm adding quite a few cryptids today. They are The Charles Mill Lake Monster, Thetis Lake Monster, Water Leaper, Gremlins, Goblins, Nandi Bear, Black Beast of Exmoor, Nguruvilu, and the Bunyip.